creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bajkalitum (ToMC)
Bajkalitum jest surowcem jaki nie pochodzi z Trójkąta Bermudzkiego, aczkolwiek szybko się zaadoptował do jego środowiska. Jest to minerał w wielu wypadkach inwazyjny, jednak przed nadmiernym rozrostem zabezpiecza fakt, iż ta wersja jaka trafiła na wyspę Kraj została opracowana w laboratoriach tego kto ją sprowadził - Imperium Nexusa. Surowiec ten pełni rolę krwi Imperium - tak długo jak będzie ono miało jego złoża, będzie istnieć. A istnieje ono w niezliczonych wszechświatach i czasach, a także światach alternatywnych. Pod wieloma względami nowy surowiec żywo zaintrygował naukowców z krajów nieimperialnych, jak Federacja, w której Naczelny Technik Kharlez stworzył pierwszy federacyjny generator bajkalitarny. Również CreepyTown i HallenWest żywo zainteresowały się tym minerałem, kiedy tylko dostrzegły jego zdolności do zasilania broni. Historia Jak głosi historia Imperium Arcturus Lwowski w trakcie swoich podbojów napotkał Ziemię w tej wersji, w której toczyły się tak zwane Wojny Vistulalne. W trakcie wędrówki napotkał Thete'a, odważnego człowieka jaki przewodził Bractwu Tet, walczącemu z GDA. Uznawali lokalny minerał - vistulum - za zagrożenie, lecz także za dar z Niebios. Lwowski spojrzał na strefy pełne tego minerału, a Thete przestrzegł go by nie dotykać ani wchodzić do jego strefy. Lwowski jednak to zrobił, co początkowo lider Bractwa uznał za herezję, lecz wtedy stwierdził, że jest wybrańcem, jaki nie wyeliminuje, lecz uratuje vistulum przed nieświadomą zmianą wszystkiego w siebie. Lwowski podniósł okruch tego minerału, a wtedy jego ręka zaświeciła na zielono. Mimo długiego i mocnego ściskania nic mu się nie stało. Młode wówczas Imperium rozpoczęło prace, by uratować Ziemię. Wtedy jako sojusznicy Bractwa Tet doprowadzili do kapitulacji GDA. Od tamtej pory Globalny Sojusz Defensywny władał planetą, lecz Bractwo stało się monopolistą w charakterze rozprowadzania i przetwarzania minerału, szybko też instytucje podzieliły się na dwie frakcje. W GDA nastąpił wkrótce podział na Ugodowców (nexusiańskich) oraz Lojalistów (przeciwników pokoju). Wkrótce potem Bractwo Tet też się podzieliło - na Partię Tau (posłów) oraz Kult Thete'a (przeciwników upolitycznienia). Ostatecznie Partia i Kult pozostały, a Lojaliści poddali się, dołączając do Ugodowców. GDA przeszedł reorganizację i podział na dwa twory - Zjednoczony Rząd Ziemi oraz Armię Zjednoczonego Rządu. Vistulum zabrano, a Thete dostąpił zaszczytu stając się członkiem Kombinatu oraz zaufanym doradcą monarchy. Wiadomo że później eksperymentowano w Imperium z tym surowcem, ostatecznie odkrywając jego lepszą wersję - bajkalitum. Nazwano go tak, ponieważ powstał w środowisku dna Bajkału. Ponadto był bardziej stabilny i potężniejszy od vistulum, które natychmiast porzucono. Wkrótce potem bajkalitum przeniesiono na inne planety, eliminując jego najbardziej szkodliwe czynniki jak bycie surowcem inwazyjnym. Teraz stał się surowcem zdolnym do istnienia we wszystkich warunkach. Wykorzystanie znalazł w postaci paliwa, surowca energetycznego, źródła zasilania dla nowoczesnej broni oraz dla pancerzy bojowych. Dodatkowo napęd nadświetlny i tworzenie wrót między wszechświatami stało się łatwiejsze. Thete zyskał miano Siewcy, natomiast sam nazwał monarchę Zbawicielem, choć sam Lwowski temu zaprzeczał mówiąc, że nie chce być boską istotą, a jedynie zwykłym człowiekiem. Imperium, dzięki wiedzy o tym minerale zyskało niemal nieograniczoną władzę. Pod jego żelazną pięścią upadała wioska za wioską, miasto za miastem, planeta za planetą, galaktyka za galaktyką. Tak samo kończyły wszechświaty. Wkrótce we wszechświatach, w tym rodzimym dla Imperium, nie było już miejsca gdzie nie powiewałby imperialny sztandar. Kiedy przybyli do Trójkąta Bermudzkiego nie rozpoczęli siewu bajkalitum na terenach zajętych. Dlatego rozpoczęli go dopiero po zabezpieczeniu Nexus Bermudii, dzięki czemu mieli pewność, że nie będą uzależnieni od dostaw z innych wszechświatów. Wraz z wybuchem Wojny Miliona zbudowano mobilne farmy bajkalitum, dzięki czemu Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna nie musiała narzekać na zbieranie lokalnych surowców i przemienianie ich w bajkalitum. W trakcie 3 lat wojny mnóstwo baz i pojazdów zostało zniszczonych, w rezultacie czego bajkalitum zaczęło się pojawiać również w rękach nieimperialnych sił, jak na przykład Federacja. Ruiny pojazdów doprowadziły do niemałych problemów, ponieważ paliwo bajkalitarne lub minerał jaki zaczął krzepnięcie stał się radioaktywny, ale i niebezpieczny mentalnie. W związku z tym bajkalitum zaczęło się szerzyć, na szczęście jednak nie tak szybko jak jego oryginalny poprzednik. To sprawiło, że usuwanie skażenia minerałem stało się łatwiejsze, a wielkie doły gdzie złożono złom nexusiański stały się w krótkim czasie prawdziwymi kopalniami bajkalitum, zwłaszcza po tym, jak udało się wejść w posiadanie kilku Siewników. Były jednak na wyczerpaniu, więc złoża bajkalitum są ograniczone poza Imperium Nexusa. Okres Zimnej Wojny oznacza masowy rozwój armii w razie ewentualnej wojny, w której najwyraźniej minerał ten odegra kluczową rolę. Główne zasady minerału Zalety *Potężny ładunek energetyczny, co zapewnia możliwość wytworzenia z jednego dekagrama energię do zasilenia całej Metropolii. *Nie powoduje reakcji łańcuchowej w razie awarii generatorów. *Łatwo rozpoznawalny dzięki swojej szmaragdowej poświacie i kolorowi. Wady *Wszelkie istoty w które wbije się kawałek minerału wielkości paznokcia zaczynają się zmieniać powoli w statuy z tego minerału. *Radioaktywny w nadmiernej ilości. *Może stwarzać zagrożenie mentalne. Sposób wykorzystania Bajkalitum znajduje zastosowanie niemal we wszystkich dziedzinach w Imperium Nexusa. Transhumaniczny twór nazywa go Krwią Imperium, ponieważ to właśnie ten minerał utrzymuje jego machinę wojenną oraz cywilizację przy życiu. Niestety jego wrogowie również nauczyli się korzystać z tego surowca, dlatego zauważyć można dynamiczny rozwój "separatystów" dzięki temu cudownemu minerałowi. Krew Imperium używana jest przez samo państwo jako źródło mocy w elektrowniach, do produkcji ogniw dla broni laserowej i plazmowej oraz w celu tworzenia amunicji dla czołgów, karabinów oraz samolotów. Często nawet powstają bomby bajkalitarne, przy których bomba atomowa jest tak naprawdę brudną bombą, ponieważ bomby opatentowane przez Imperium Nexusa nie zostawiają promieniowania. Wojna Miliona ukazała słabość potęgi bajkalitum, kiedy to minifabryki produkujące amunicję w mikrosekundę w bazach dla karabinów imperialnych nie były w stanie doścignąć mniej zaawansowanych, ale bardziej praktycznych automatów Duera. Oczywiście nie brak im było szybkości, lecz chodziło o funkcjonalność oraz stabilność broni, której wielu pukawkom Imperium brakowało. Samo bajkalitum znalazło praktyczne zastosowanie w Trójkącie Bermudzkim jako jeden z najpowszechniej używanych surowców. Federacji i Cesarstwu udało się wykorzystać do produkcji zasilania, Legion użył tego do wzmocnienia swoich zaklęć, natomiast pozostali używają tego minerału w ten czy inny sposób - jako broń, źródło energii lub wzmacniacz zaklęć. Jednak to ułamek potęgi Imperium. Oni bowiem produkują z tego runy, karabiny, pancerze oraz generatory osłon, więc można powiedzieć, że bajkalitum znajduje zastosowanie we wszystkim. Ciężko jednak stwierdzić czy jest to prawda, ponieważ kuchnia nexusiańska jest taka sama jak w Kraju. Najgroźniejsze jest jednak co innego. Otóż najsurowszym rodzajem śmierci jest wrzucenie skutego skazanego do skupiska ów minerału całkowicie bez niczego, gdzie zostaje bez jedzenia, wody i ubrań, po czym w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni zamienia się w statuę z czystego bajkalitum. Stąd niektórzy mówią że surowiec ten powstał na wrogach Imperium. Badacze stwierdzili, że bajkalitum jakby rozpacza przez swoją rolę z powodu stworzenia na krwi ludzi zabitych przez Imperium. Określenie Krew Imperium nabiera wówczas nowego, bardziej przerażającego znaczenia. Ponadto bajkalitum najwyraźniej pomaga też we wzmocnieniu jednej zdolności - Więzozmysłu. Ciekawostki *Bajkalitum pod wieloma względami i jego przodek - vistulum - przypomina tyberium, minerał znany z Command & Conquer. Postać Thete'a najwyraźniej również jest podobna do postaci Kane'a, jednej z najważniejszych postaci uniwersum. *Zachowanie bajkalitum w sensie śpiewania i rozpaczy, a także świadomości przypomina elex, tytułowy minerał z gry ELEX dzięki któremu w świecie postapokaliptycznym powstały magia i zaawansowana technologia. en: Baikalitum (ToMC) Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Surowce